Les Objets Cassables
by BlumeShullman
Summary: Parce qu'il sait ce que Drago a vécu, Remus promet que désormais, il le protégera. Le problème, c'est que Drago prend cela très au sérieux.
1. Episode 1

spoiler: tome 7 on suppose que Lupin n'est pas mort et Tonks non plus.

disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

avertissement: cette histoire est un yaoi, mais pas seulement. J'espère que vous en apprécierez surtout l'intrigue. Ilest possible que mes opinions morales et politiques transparaissent dans mon texte, mais la manière dont je traite ce thème ne doit pas non plus être interprété comme un copier-coller de mes opinions.

couple: Drago et Remus

raitings: K+ Il y aura une certaine violence, mais vous seuls savez ce que vous pouvez supporter. Je ne trouve pas mon texte provocant, ni pornographique. A vous de voir.

genre: davantage suspense que romance au début, mais ça s'équilibrera. Il faut le temps que mes personnages deviennent crédibles l'un avec l'autre.

* * *

-bonjour à tous, et bienvenue au élèves français que je ne connais pas. C'esttrès beau les échanges interculturels, l'amour entre les peuples, mais ça se fera en dehors de mon cours, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Si l'un d'entre vous comprend mal ce que je dis qu'il vienne me voir à la sortie. Le cas échéant, je considérerai que vous êtes parfaitement aptes à fournir lemême travail qu'un élève de Poudlard. Sortez vos plumes et vos parchemins, je vais pas attendre l'équinoxe pour vous faire cours. Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à étudier un sujet très important pour vos ASPIC, les vampires. Ils ne sont tombés ni l'année dernière ni l'année d'avant, je ne veux pas jouer les prophètes, je laisse ça à votre prof de divination au sommet de sa tour, mais il y a des probabilités. Tiens d'ailleurs je me demande en quoi consiste l'ASPIC de divination. Est-ce que l'élève essaie de prédire sa note? Allons du calme Miss Patil, ce n'est pas bien méchant. Bon, trève de plaisanteries. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les deux grandes catégories de vampires?

Hermione, de toute évidence, le savait. Et pourtant, chose rare, elle hésitait à lever la main. Quand le professeur Lupin l'interrogea, le pourpre fardant ses joues, elle bafouilla:

-Il y a les...les vampires carnassiers qui sont les plus répandus.

-Et?

-Et d'autres plus rares, les vampires heu... c'est à dire...

-Sexuels. Merci Hermione. Autant le dire tout de suite, ceux-là ne sont pas au programme. Vous comprenez, le ministère...  
Je vais toutefois expliquer de quoi il s'agit, car chacun le pressent confusément sans rien savoir de préçis, et en définitive, c'est vous mettre en danger que vous laisser dans les lymbes de l'ignorance. Comme l'a très justement fait remarquer MelleGranger, les carnassiers sont les plus répandus. Qu'est-ce qui les rapproche des autres, alors, sous l'appellation vampire? Je veux dire, à part la luminophobie? Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous définirai ces termes barbares au fur et à mesure. He bien tout comme les vampires carnassiers ne peuvent tout simplement pas survivre s'ils ne consomment pas de sang régulièrement, c'est à dire quotidiennement, le vampire sexuel a un besoin vital de rapports charnels, je vous épargne les détails. Ces vampires représentent un véritable danger, car s'il existe des substituts au sang humain pour nourrir les carnassiers, il n'y a bien sûr pas de substitut au corps, d'où l'absolue nécessité du calice. Quelqu'un peut me définir le rôle du calice?

De nombreux élèves déglutirent en trempèrent leurs plumes dans l'encrier d'un air dégoûté. C'était le commencement d'une heure qui allait être longue pour tout le monde, en effet, évoquer les tabous les plus profonds de la société sorcière en avait ébranlé plus d'un. Les jeunes femmes secrètement troublées trituraient leurs plumes blanches, tête baissée sous les évocations téméraires du loup-garou... Certains regards affolés s'étaient échangés semblant crier: ça va durer comme ça toute l'année? Car le rythme était plus que soutenu, les notions complexes et ce premier cours touchait ce que la mauvaise foi générale refusait de voir. Toutefois, Remus Lupin, en pédagogue, ne les avait pas poussés au delà de leurs limites. Ses élèves, bien que majeurs, entraient à peine dans l'âge adulte et leur sexualité, si elle existait, devait être voilée de malentendus pudiques. La plupart devaient être encore "innocents" comme le disent les sang-puritains. Dans ces conditions, mieux valait les prévenir contre certaines éventualités. Il agissait sur les conseils de Dumbledore, qui pour un mort, se montrait assez bavard depuis son tableau, et désepérait sa remplaçante Mac Gonnagall en se montrant plus émancipé que jamais. Il souhaitait selon ses propres termes "ouvrir en grand l'esprit des générations à venir". Cela passait donc par la déstabilisation.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans la chaleur ronronnante de la salle commune de Gryffondor, assis dans de confortables fauteuils autour de la cheminée, trois personnes débattaient d'un autre sujet, à leurs yeux tout aussi désagréable.

-Je ne le supporterai jamais etHarry non plus, Hermione. Sois mignonne, laisse-nous le martyriser.

-Ron! Quand grandiras-tu? Je reconnais que je ne suis pas ravie de cette classe mélangée, ni des relations qu'elle implique, mais de là à prévoir dès le début de l'année des vengeances personnelles. Harry, dis-lui!

-A dire vrai je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. La guerre pourrait l'avoir changé. Il n'est peut-être pas comme ses parents, mais je n'y peux rien, Malefoy reste mon meilleur ennemi, je vais donc gentiment lui pourrir la vie, non?

- _Harry...  
_  
Le professeur Lupin, que personne n'avait entendu arriver, se dressait devant eux et son autorité emplit l'air ambiant qui perdit de sa chaleur. Une froideur dont l'origine leur échappait durcissait ses traits. Surpris, Ron le fixait avec des grands yeux ronds dont l'hébétude stupide évoquait subtilement l'elfe de maison. Harry se tassait légèrement sur sa chaise. Il est toujours gênant d'être pris en flagrant délit de puérilité par un homme que l'on respecte.

- J'ai tout entendu, Harry. Et j'estime que tu ignores trop de choses. Vous trois, je me doute que vous ne le porterez jamais dans votre cœur, mais je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous le laissiez tranquille. Avant de l'accepter à Poudlard, Mc Gonagall m'a demandé de vérifier certaines choses, ce que j'ai fait. La legilimancie ça te dit quelque chose, Harry? Les barrières mentales de Drago Malefoy ont cédé et je sais à quoi m'en tenir, ainsi que l'Ordre. Cela devra te suffire, le reste fait partie de sa vie privée. J'insiste.

Harry fut vraiment impressionné par le ton deRemus. Un ton glacial, auquel il n'était pas habitué. En se faisant ainsi rappeler à l'ordre, à dix-huit ans il avait l'impression d'en avoir onze. Il regarda la dernière personne qui a ses yeux représentait un sorte de puissance paternelle et acquiesça sans protester.

-Bien, professeur.

* * *

Remus Lupin retourna dans la classe de défense, avec un ignoble et pesant sentiment d'inutilité. Une chappe de plomb qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée. Les évènements de la veille étaient encore trop vifs dans sa mémoire. Enfin, ils avaientla certitude qu'il ne représentait aucun danger, et c'est pourquoi le jeune homme démarrait cette huitième année à Poudlard,dans une classe hétéroclite rassemblant tous ceux qui avaient fui l'école en septième année, espérant être plus en sécurité chez eux.  
La legilimancie... à la demande de Mc Gonagall, Remus avait été contraint de fouiller l'esprit de Malefoy, ce qui avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour eux deux. Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait révolté au plus haut point et son instinct s'était trouvé confronté à l'impossibilité: on ne peut rien contre le passé, encore moins celui des autres.  
Cette méthode avaitdégoûté Remus, et il y avait repensé lorsqu'il avait fait son cours sur les vampires: c'était un viol mental. Il n'était pas dit que Drago ne chercherait pas à se venger de cette intrusion, et Remus ne pourrait l'en blâmer.  
Il avait été horrifié de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les souvenirs de Drago. Des scènes de meurtres, de tortures, la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand on lui avait posé sa marque, sa haine muette contre ses parents, la peur des mangemorts, peur particulièrement du loup-garou Fenrir Greyback, qui précisément avait échappé aux aurors et qui avait laissé à Drago un souvenir amer sur le bras gauche, juste au dessous de sa marque...

Remus, agacé de rester ainsi improductif, était sur le point de descendre aux cachots pour lui parler lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

C'était Drago.


	2. Episode 2

spoiler: tome 7 on suppose que Lupin n'est pas mort et Tonks non plus.

disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

avertissement: cette histoire est un yaoi, mais pas seulement. J'espère que vous en apprécierez surtout l'intrigue. Ilest possible que mes opinions morales et politiques transparaissent dans mon texte, mais la manière dont je traite ce thème ne doit pas non plus être interprété comme un copier-coller de mes opinions.

couple: Drago et Remus

raitings: K+ Il y aura une certaine violence, mais vous seuls savez ce que vous pouvez supporter. Je ne trouve pas mon texte provocant, ni pornographique. A vous de voir.

genre: davantage suspense que romance au début, mais ça s'équilibrera. Il faut le temps que mes personnages deviennent crédibles l'un avec l'autre.

Drago entra dans la salle de défense et alla droit en direction de Remus.

-Professeur, le test que vous m'avez fait passer en début de semaine visait à renseigner l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas?

-Effectivement.

Drago regarda son professeur dans les yeux sans la moindre trace de respect, laissant apparaître sur son visage tout le mépris que lui inspirait sa condition de loup-garou. Remus qui ne se troublait pas pour si peu se dit qu'il était face à un Malefoy en puissance, et que par là-même, lui, grand sorcier combattant, ne craignait pas grand-chose. D'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas le coeur à se moquer de lui, même intérieurement.

-Donc MA vie privée est entre vos... pattes, si je comprends bien.

-Ne sois pas arrogant, ça te va très mal. Et évite les allusions bestiales avec moi, je suis un homme, au moins autant que toi. Il me semble qu'une année de plus à bénéficier des protections de Poudlard n'est pas pour te déplaire? Car c'est par prudence que tu es revenu entre les murs de l'école, j'imagine. Il ne fait pas bon traîner dehors par les temps qui courrent. Sauf qu'ici personne n'est prêt à t'accorder sa confiance et c'est normal après l'affaire Dumbledore. Un élève qui tente de dessouder son directeur, ça fait toujours un peu désordre. Il nous fallait nous assurer de tes intentions pour choisir entre te remettre à la justice vengeresse du ministère, et par là-même à la tendresse des détraqueurs ou te laisser en liberté. Tu reconnaîtras que pour un mangemort, tu t'en tires on ne peut mieux.

Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Le livrer au ministère? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait vu son père tenir la justice dans le creux de sa main. Et cela changerait en quelques mois? Non. Bien sûr que non.Lupin, non content d'avoir exploré ses souvenirs douloureux, cherchait à le déstabiliser, mais il ne risquait pas de se laisser impressionner par un prolétaire à moitié humain. Même si ses parents devaient être jugés ils passeraient entre les mailles du filet des lois, en employant les pots de vin, comme toujours. Non? De plus la guerre était officiellement terminée alors il n'avait rien à craindre, le pays devait se reconstruire et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'argent.

-Un Malefoy n'a de compte à rendre à personne!

-Détrompe-toi. Les preuves accumulées contre tes parents pourraient suffire, dans une situation hypothétique où ton père aurait plusieurs vies, à le faire condamner à perpétuité deux fois, ce qui en dit long, et ta mère a des chefs d'accusation tout aussi lourds, voire plus si l'on prend en compte de ce que je détiens. Sa douceur maternelle a peu d'équivalents dans l'histoire. Crois-moi, on ne la laissera pas s'en sortir. Drago, il va falloir t'habituer à vivre sans eux car l'issue de leur procès n'est un mystère pour personne.

Drago releva vivement la tête, quelque peu désorienté. Son visage semblait hésiter entre le dégoût et la peur. Un long frisson froid courrut sur son dos, comme la caresse d'une araignée: "l'issue du procès n'est un mystère pour personne". C'était... horrible. Un professeur n'avait le droit d'utiliser des mots qui blessent comme ça. En quelques petits mots, rien, des sons, du vent, il avait réussi à lui faire perdre confiance. "Lupin est un monstre", pensa-t-il. "à mi-chemin entre un mendiant et un loup". Mais l'éventualité était trop effrayante et il ne réussit qu'a afficher un air hagard. Il se sentait comme si le sol pourri taché de sang sur lequel il avait toujours vécu venait à se fendre pour l'entraîner dans une abîme immense et inconnue. Contraint d'avancer sans savoir où aller, il commençait à comprendre sa situation.

Remus reprit:

-C'est pour ça que Dumbledore, depuis son tableau puisqu'il est mort et par le biais de Mc Gonagall, te place sous ma protection, il veut t'épargner les déchaînements de passions durant le procès, et je suis celui qui se porte garant de ton innocence.

-Vous êtes? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Drago avait presque crié cette phrase. Il déglutit et tenta de recomposer son masque d'arrogance mais ses yeux le trahissaient. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé la sentence que la loi sorcière ne manquerait pas de prononcer.  
Remus fit apparaître deux fauteuils confortables et Drago s'assit en soupirant et souffla, le plus posément possible:

-Bon... je vous écoute.

Remus avait le cœur serré. Il pouvait ressentir presque physiquement la détresse de Drago mais encore une fois... Il était inutile. Il était celui qui apportait les pires nouvelles, et toujours dans ces grandes phrases... Merlin pourquoi il sortait toujours de pareilles tirades qui laissaient les autres sans ressources? Bon il allait tenter de faire court.

-Drago. Nous sommes en septembre, dans trois mois tes parents passeront devant la cour. Ils ont commis plusieurs meurtres, comme tu le sais. La justice dispose de toutes les preuves, il n'y aura donc aucune présomption d'innocence. Ils seront condamnés pour crime de guerre, homicide volontaire et tortures... diverses.

Remus faillit avoir un haut-le coeur. Il revoyait Narcissa Malfoy maltraiter Drago avec la dernière brutalité et cette scène n'était pas sans lui rappeller une partie de sa vie qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier depuis des années.

Drago déglutit douloureusement. Il détestait ses parents. Ils l'avaient humilié, insulté, conduit au Seigneur des Ténèbres dès le jour de sa majorité et sa vie dès lors avait basculé dans l'enfer. Mais... que lui resterait-il sans eux?

-Et... quelle attitude suis-je sensé adopter face à cela?

- Posons une situation hypothétique: imaginons qu'il n'y ait pas d'implications et que tu sois parfaitement libre d'agir comme bon te semble. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, si tu le pouvais, Drago?

-Tu peux choisir la neutralité. Tu laisses le procès se dérouler sans intervenir, tu évites les journalistes et tu conserves ton assise sur le ministère et sur tout ce que finance un Malefoy. C'est ce que la société sorcière, dans sa grande majorité, attend de toi. D'ici quelques mois vont se réfugier dans ton manoir bon nombre de mangemorts qui espèrent ta protection financière, et que ton père leur fournissait. Des hommes et des femmes à ton service, unis par le sang pur jusqu'à la consanguinité la plus inquiétante cliniquement.

Merlin, pensa Remus, mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi je parle autant!? Le moment est un peu mal choisi pour jouer avec les mots!

- Et mon autre alternative? demanda Drago d'une voix légèrement voilée.

-Témoigner à leur procès et donner au ministère tous les noms que tu connais, tous les renseignements dont il a besoin pour capturer ceux qu'il ne peut pas encore atteindre. D'autant que dans l'éventualité où le tribunal décide de t'accuser dès tes dix-neuf ans, âge où tu touches ton héritage, ce qui est prévisible car Scrimgeour n'hésiterait pas à triturer la morale pour obtenir ton trésor, il faudrait que tu prépares une bonne défense. C'est ce que je te conseille de faire.

-Drago. La vérité c'est que tu vaux mieux que le destin qu'ils te préparent. "Ils", ça veut dire le ministère aussi bien que les mangemorts. Tu n'es pas un mangemort, malgré la marque sur ton bras. Ne les laisse pas empoisonner ta jeunesse comme ils ont empoisonné ton enfance.

-Et vous vous imaginez que je peux décider de ça comme ça? Mais pauvre fou que vous êtes! Croyez-moi je suis très conscient de ce que ça implique d'avoir cette marque sur le bras gauche et je sais que vous ne bougerez pas le petit doigt pour un ancien mangemort. Vous me prenez pour un débutant? En faisant une chose pareille je signerais simplement mon arrêt de mort et j'aurai toute l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres à dos.

-Un armée disparate, désargentée si tu l'abandonnes et dont les membres sont recherchés par les meilleurs aurors. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois y réfléchir, je n'ai pas à chercher à influer sur ta décision. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, objectivement. Mais je te le dis quand même: En laissant les mangemorts venir à toi tu es sûr d'être une victime toute ta vie, tu t'engages à être surveillé par des tueurs et de devoir tuer et torturer toi aussi. Sois sûr qu'en pareil cas, des personnes telles que moi te trouveront et te le feront payer très cher. Tu es un adulte désormais. Tu dois savoir qu'on est toujours libre de choisir. En choisissant de ne pas tuer Dumbledore, tu as pris un risque terrible, mais j'ai vu que tu l'avais consciemment choisi. A ce moment là ça t'a paru plus important que ta survie.


	3. Episode 3

Bonjour à mes lectrices (et hypotétiques lecteurs.) Je vous envoie ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance parce que j'ai l'intention d'être tout à fait débordée durant les prochaines semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est déjà en partie écrite. Bonne lecture!

Bien à vous

BlumeShullman

* * *

Petit à petit, Drago se replongea dans le simple et ennivrant ennui des études. Il se découvrait une secrète capacité d'abstraction salvatrice. Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il cherchait à fuir ses débats intérieurs. Le souvenir des tortures qu'il avait subies, la perspective du procès de ses parents, la menace de la sentence, l'héritage qu'il venait de toucher, les responsabilités que cela impliquait, l'attitude de l'Ordre du Phénix, les valeurs dans lesquelles il avait été élevé... toutes ces idées se bousculaient en lui et il se sentait incapable de les affronter. Il voulait attendre. Qu'il n'ait pas à choisir entre sa famille ou sa vie.Qu'on lui laisse simplement le temps d'être unétudiant normal. Seulement il ne pouvait plus, il était mis au ban, désigné du doigt, convoité, méprisé ou haï. Il aurait voulu s'intéresser à des choses sans importance, comme par exemple enfin ravir le vifà Harry, écraser Hermione en métamorphose, tuer des vampires carnassiers luminophobes...

-Des QUOI?

Il allait falloir qu'il se méfie de son pouvoir d'abstraction, car il l'avait emmené plus loin qu'il ne le pensait, et il en avait perdu le fil du cours. Et la question lui avait échappé. Dans son dos, l'insupportable Weasley chuchota quelque chose à Harry qui rit instantanément, sans même chercher à être discret.  
Le professeur Lupin le toisa, consterné, puis lança le même regard à Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy vous êtes bien distrait, ces temps-ci. Dois-je vous donner une retenue pour que vous suiviez un minimum?

-Non, monsieur, excusez-moi.

Drago vit un éclair passer dans les yeux de Remus. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et s'affrontèrent. Un empressement, un sérieux soudain et aussitôt envolé. Étrange. Il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais quoi?

C'est ce que nous allons voir, reprit Remus. Monsieur Malefoy, si vous croisez un vampire sanguinaire dans le couloir en rentrant à votre dortoir, vous êtes bien embarassé de ne pas avoir sur vous de poignard en argent pour vous défendre, mais par la grâce de Salazar, un éclair de génie traverse votre cerveau: que faites-vous?

Drago, bien sûr, connaissait la réponse. Mais il avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait son professeur. Après, la question était: avait-il ou non envie d'entrer dans son jeu?

humm... oui. La curiosité.

-Je l'ignore, monsieur.

-Voyez-vous ça? Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre, jeune homme, qu'un sort d'aveuglement peut en pareil cas vous être d'un grand secours. Et je pense qu'une retenue ce soir à vingt heures ne sera pas superflue pour vous apprendre les bases de cette matière - pour votre plus grand bien.

Ron laissa échapper grognement de joie pure tandis que les épaules de Harry semblaient atteinte d'un sort de gesticulation. Les deux comparses se tordaient du rire le plus silencieux possible tandis que Drago prenait note: Lupin n'avait de toute évidence pas mis Harry au courant de ce qu'il allait faire. Intéressant. Ce fut donc avec un plaisir dissumulé qu'il feignit l'accablement.

Il se montra tout particulièrement lent pour rassembler ses affaires à la fin du cours et lorsque le dernier élève - en l'occurrence une élève qui venait de Beauxbâtons et que la coquetterie poussait à vérifier continuellement dans un petit miroir si son reflet ne changeait pas - sortit, il se trouva face à Remus.

-Vous vouliez me parler, professeur?

-Exact. Heureusement que tu es assez subtil pour t'en être rendu compte. Quelques petites choses à mettre au point. Mais va manger, on en parlera tout à l'heure.

Drago sortit et une fois arrivé dans la grande salle, il se dirigea rapidement versla table des Serpentard, où fort heureusement, il ne connaissait plus personne. En effet, il était le seul serpentard de cette classe étrange de huitièmes années, si on exceptait un garçon de Beauxbâtons aussi studieux qu'un Serdaigle auquel il n'avait jamais parlé. Il s'assit n'importe où, indifférent au couple qu'il privait par sa présence de contact visuel, leur imposant en quelque sorte sa solitude. Il était assez intrigué par l'attitude du professeur Lupin à son égard. A commencer par la confiance que celui-ci semblait avoir en lui, qu'il jugeait sans fondement. Car il n'expliquait pas autrement la familiarité du loup-garou. Bien sûr, il avait vu ses pensées. Ce souvenir le remplit de ressentiment, un ressentiment qui se peignit sur son visage et invita sa voisine de table à s'écarter. L'idée qu'un membre de l'Ordre l'ait vu souffrir, supplier, s'écraser... mais pour l'instant, il était dans son intérêt de le supporter, s'il voulait être tranquille. Or il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à la tranquillité. Manger, dormir.

* * *

A huit heures, il frappa à la porte de la salle de défense.

Le professeur Lupin tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il ouvrit à Drago.

- Je t'attendais plus tôt. Hum, bon, Drago. Je vais faire vite. Comme je l'avais prévu, le ministère a décidé de te juger en même temps que tes parents dans quatre semaines. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, ils veulent te prendre au dépourvu. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois? Que j'étais celui qui se portait garant deton innocence?

Drago s'en souvenait oui. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé cette phrase plutôt ignoble. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui? Un homme qu'il n'aimait et ne connaissait pas, qui ne le comprendrait pas. Pourquoi devait-il lui faire confiance? Ne pouvait-il pas choisir sa défense? Engager son propre avocat, loin de l'indiscrétion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, lui paraissait une bien meilleure solution.

- La raison pour laquelle je peux te défendre mieux qu'un autre est le fait que je suis connu pour être tout à fait incorruptible et un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Mais c'était pourtant clair! Décidément à trop essayer de ne penser à rien, songea Drago, il avait fini par y arriver. Il se sentait vaguement honteux de ne pas avoir flairé cet avantage. Toutefois, en regardant son professeur qui semblait frigorifié, l'incohérence de la situation lui apparut. Le militant qui prend la défense du collaborateur, ce n'était pas très naturel. Dans quel but agissait-il?

-Comment ça, dans quel but? Je devais vérifier que tu ne représentais pas une menace pour la société sorcière et tes camarades. J'ai dû pour cela utiliser la legillimancie, et je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour toi. Je tiens à préciser que pour moi non plus. Sachant désormais que tu es innocent, je ne peux te laisser subir une injustice, ce qui se produirait inévitablement sans mon intervention. Il est de mon devoir de te défendre, car c'est la mort que tu risques. Le fait que tu sois un Malefoy n'y change rien.

Drago allait de surprise en surprise avec le professeur Lupin. Il commença à prendre conscience que l'homme qui lui faisait face avait du respect pour lui, et au vu de ses relations avec sa famille, il dut bien admettre que c'était toujours bon à prendre. Il s'interrogea pour la forme sur la nature du "y" de Lupin: Le fait que je sois un Malefoy ne change rien à quoi? A la justice sorcière ou à son propre sens de la justice?

-Alors vous m'avez fait venir pour... Mais qu'avez-vous?

Lupin s'était mis à trembler un peu plus fort. Il avait les bras serrés autour de son ventre et avait vraiment l'air de souffrir.

-Professeur! Vous êtes malade?

Si le loup-garou lui était utile autant le maintenir en vie autant que possible. Et puis surtout, son instinct sorcier lui indiqua que son professeur faisait des efforts pour ne pas gémir, sa souffrance était donc plus grande qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Quelque part, c'était tout de même inquiétant.  
Remus s'assit dans un fauteuil que Drago venait de faire apparaître et le regarda un moment. Drago sentit une nouvelle fois ce regard plein d'intelligence, d'un noir absolu et brillant, qui semblait lire en lui et essayer de lui transmettre un message. Pourquoi était-il perdu comme un enfant dans la noirceur de ces yeux? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à comprendre cet homme?

-C'est la potion tue-loup, Drago. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. En buvant cette potion je ne représente aucun danger pour personne, mais elle est hautement toxique et cause des souffrances comparables à un sort cuisant prolongé lorsque la lune est au plus haut.

-Drago. Écoute bien ceci: Je sais très exactement ce que ça fait d'être entouré de personnes qui te prennent pour un meurtrier.

Drago déglutit. C'était ça. Il pouvait tirer un trait sur tous ses à priori. Remus Lupin était en réalité beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'avait pu le supposer. Petit à petit la vérité, sinueusement, se fraya un chemin dans son esprit: de toute évidence, le loup-garou était la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Cette idée lui serra le coeur et ses yeux le brûlèrent. Depuis leur rencontre, ses défenses s'étaient effondrées. Il réalisait à quel point il était seul. Seul face à la justice, face à sa famille. Durant les derniers mois, il s'en était accomodé. Il avait trouvé le compromis parfait: il ne voulait pas vivre. Il manquait tellement d'instinct de survie que tout en lui s'était sagement mis en pause, il s'était fondu dans une acceptation perpétuelle du vide, refusant de se souvenir, de penser et de ressentir, s'imposant un néant intellectuel total, par peur de se blesser, et soudain, un homme, le dernier auquel il aurait pensé, lui proposait son aide. Alors Merlin pourquoi cela le rendait-il si triste? On le lui avait pas transmis le sens du combat. Il n'était pas né à la bonne époque. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il ne voulait pas pleurer...

-Tu peux partir, Drago. Je te donne ceci: c'est une pensine. Mets-y tous les souvenirs utiles à ta défense et rapporte-la moi dans une semaine à la même heure. Je ferai la même chose de mon côté avec ce que j'ai lu dans ton esprit et on comparera. Il faut se préparer à ce qu'on te pose des questions désagréables et directes, particulièrement sur tes idées relatives à la pureté du sang. C'est également un procès d'idées, je t'expliquerai plus précisément les implications. Il vaut mieux prévoir cela tout de suite, et je te demanderai donc d'observer à mon égard la plus grande sincérité. Si on te pose une question tu diras que tu es en retenue.

-Attendez, professeur. Vous dites que c'est un procès d'idées or nous ne sommes pas du tout du même bord politique. Pourquoi me demander d'être sincère? Vous voulez m'entendre vous dire que je méprise les sang-de-bourbe? Vous? Et vous ne réagiriez pas? Vous-même qui êtes un loup-garou? Avez-vous conscience de l'estime qu'un Malefoy a pour un loup-garou? L'entente me paraît simplement impossible, vous n'avez aucune raison de me laisser vous insulter et je n'ai aucune raison de faire confiance à un être de votre espèce, c'est... Enfin c'est évident!

- C'est vraiment ce que TU penses? Tu me vois devant toi subir les effets secondaires de la potion tue-loup et TU PENSES que je ne suis qu'un animal? Tu vois Hermione te surpasser dans toutes les matières à part les potions et TU PENSES que seul le sang nous fait sorcier? Tu as vu de tes yeux Harry tuer Voldemort et TU PENSES que les sang-mêlés sont méprisables? Dans le même ordre d'idée Voldemort était lui-même un sang-mêlé et cela ne heurte pas - j'allais dire ton coeur - ne serait-ce que ta simple LOGIQUE? Utilise un peu ton cerveau au lieu de fuir l'évidence et de te réfugier dans des compromis qui t'arrangent, Drago.

Drago redescendit aux cachots avec un superbe mal de crâne.

Remus, pensa-t-il, vous êtes fatiguant!

Soudain il réalisa. Il venait de l'appeller Remus. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit, Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à parler toute seule, mais cela le surprit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte que son professeur le tutoyait toujours. Est-ce qu'un fonctionnaire de bas étage, loup-garou de surcroît, peut se permettre de tutoyer un Malefoy? Et pourtant, cela ne le gênait pas, d'abord parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour y prêter attention, et ensuite car il savait que Remus le respectait, et d'une manière plus significative encore: il lui parlait comme à un adulte. Enfin sauf cette fois-là. La manière brutale dont il avait appuyé sur les mots "tu penses" l'avait agacé et quelque peu effrayé. N'oublions pas la nature profonde de l'interlocuteur, tout de même! Mais il y avait autre chose. Remus ne cessait de répéter son prénom. Comme pour bien insister sur le fait qu'il lui parlait à lui et à personne d'autre. Sous-entendu... Ah d'accord. Sous-entendu pas à Malefoy.

Bon, dans ces conditions... Il n'avait pas le choix, de toutes façons, non?

Il sortit la pensine miniature de sa poche et commença ce qu'on pourrait appeler un petit devoir supplémentaire.

* * *

Les jours passant, Remus avait constitué un programme de préparation pour le procès, il ne cessait de poser à Drago les questions auxquelles il risquait d'être confronté et l'entraînait véritablement à la défense, le reprenant quand il répondait au hasard, le faisant répéter comme un acteur.

- Et maintenant si je te dis: les sang-de-bourbe?

- Je ne les appelle pas ainsi. S'il m'est arrivé de le faire, je le regrette.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que pendant ce temps se déroulait dans la tête de son élève une petite révolution, et qu'il devenait sincère.

Drago ne pouvait nier qu'il était face à des contradictions. L'éducation qu'il avait reçue pendant des années et la réalité étaient deux choses très différentes et il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre un passé où on l'avait fait souffrir, mais qui lui appartenait et un avenir incertain. Ce doute le désolait en l'amenant à l'inaction et à la mauvaise foi. Il n'avait déjà que peu de forces et ne voulait pas s'affaiblir davantage.Parfois, il se sentait si terriblement enfermé dans sa vie , si profondément malheureux que tout lui devenait intolérable, depuis son corps jusqu'à l'air qu'il respirait en passant par la nourriture qu'il absorbait, jusqu'au rejet le plus total. Alors il abandonnait et préférait le sommeil à toute chose. Il ne trouvait la paix que dans la chaleur de son lit, serré en boule dans l'illusion d'une affection, d'une protection contre tous les éléments du monde devenus des souffrances et aurait voulu que son sommeil soit éternel. Dans ces instants une voix froide en lui , venue de souvenirs enfouis, murmurait la promesse d'une délivrance, l'hypnotisait de paroles macabres. Les images fantasmées de sa mort dansaient dans la nuit, contrefaisant les étoiles.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de mourir.

Remus, qui, semaine après semaine, voyait parfois son élève moins motivé à se défendre, prit pour de l'inconscience ce qui n'était qu'un manque d'instinct de survie, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ses propres inquiétudes. Et vite, bien trop vite, le jour du procès arriva.


	4. Episode 4

disclaimer: tous les personnages sont à JKR

genre: suspence et romance yaoi

couple: Drago et Remus

bonne lecture...

* * *

-Monsieur Malefoy, vous accusez votre mère d'avoir usé du _doloris_ sur vous et votre père de vous avoir menacé d'employer l'_avada_ _kedavra_ si vous ne rejoigniez pas le camp des mangemorts. Vous justifiez donc la présence de votre marque par la contrainte et la menace de mort. Maintenez-vous cette affirmation?

-Oui.

-Vous affirmez également ne pas avoir accompli la mission que vous avait confié Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ce fait a été prouvé. Nous connaissons l'identité de la personne qui a mis fin aux jours de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ainsi que les motifs de cet acte. Cependant, pouvez-vous nous affirmer que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de le tuer?

-Objection! la préméditation sans acte n'est pas un chef d'accusation et ce même si elle peut être prouvée. Article 1 de la Charte de 1856.

-Exact. Monsieur Lupin, vous avez parfaitement raison. Toutefois c'est monsieur Malefoy qui est interrogé. Monsieur le procureur, veuillez reprendre.

-Merci, Maître. Monsieur Malefoy. Vos parents ont pratiqué des tortures sous vos yeux, d'après vos affirmations. Pourquoi n'avez-vouspas cherché à porter assistance aux victimes?

-Par peur d'être moi-même torturé. Je crois bon de rappeler que cette peur n'avait rien d'irrationnel, puisque j'ai prouvé que j'avais moi-même subi des sévices.

-Vous ne l'avez pas encore prouvé! Vos souvenir sont en cours d'analyse par les experts. Si la fausseté en est démontrée, vous serez accusé non seulement de non-assistance à personne en danger dans le meilleur des cas, de complicité avec meurtriers dans le pire des cas, mais également de trahison devant cour. En avez-vous conscience?

-Un instant, monsieur le procureur. Les patronus des experts sont arrivés. Je pense qu'ils nous renseigneront mieux que vous sur la partie que vous évoquez.

Les patronus (un hérisson, un zèbre, un chat et une oie) traversèrent rapidement la salle pour aller se placer au centre. L'oie prit la parole:

- Les souvenirs de monsieur Lupin proviennent de la legilimancie qu'il a pratiquée sur monsieur Malefoy à la rentrée de cette année. Ils concordent parfaitement avec ceux de monsieur Malefoy et après analyse, nous sommes absolument certains qu'ils sont tous authentiques. Ils nous ont permis en outre de dresser une liste de mangemorts non répertoriés que voici:

1) Fenrir Greyback

2) Blaise Zabini

3) Hortensia Zabini

4) Bilius Riley

5) Rosemary Patil

6) Peter Pettigrow

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Avaient-ils bien entendu? Peter Pettigrow?

-Cela confirmerait la rumeur selon laquellePeter Pettigrow serait encore en vie?

-Ça prouve au moins qu'il l'était l'été dernier. Nous sommes formels, les souvenirs sont authentiques.

-Monsieur le procureur, la liste correspond-t-elle avec celle fournie par l'accusé?

-En tout point, Maître.

-Bien. Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, je propose que nous passions directement à la délibération. Messieurs.

...

Drago attendait depuis une heure, attaché sur son siège d'accusé.C'était un sorte de tabouret en fer à trois pieds encorcelé qui ne se réchauffait pas au contact du corps. Tout mouvement lui était interdit et sa baguette lui avait été retirée dès le début duprocès. Elle reposait désormais, telle une relique, dans un coffret inviolable placé à la gauche de l'estrade du juge. Drago ne quittait pas des yeux le coffret pourpre et l'angoisse commençait, lentement, inexorablement, à l'envahir. Pourquoi la délibération prenait-elle autant de temps? Il avait pourtant eu l'impression de mener sa défense à la perfection, et il commençait à douter. Remus ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, il ne lui avait tout simplement pas accordé un regard depuis leur entrée au ministère. Drago avait commencé à se sentir mal à l'aise dès qu'il avait vu les deux détraqueurs placés devant la porte et avait cherché du soutien chez son professeur qui l'avait superbement ignoré.

Remus était inquiet. Au vu des éléments apportés par ce qu'il connaissait du procès, le verdict aurait déjà dû tomber. Alors... soit un élément leur avait été caché soit l'un des jurés était dans l'incappacité de voter. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un mauvais présage. Il se redressa quand le procureur entra d'un pas hâtif dans la salle et le jaugea: celui-ci semblait embarassé.

-Un nouvel élément vient chambouler ce procès. Madame Malefoy, ainsi que son mari, viennent de renier et déshériter leur fils Drago Malefoy.

-Elle a le droit de faire ça?

-Justement, monsieur Lupin, c'est délicat, car la procédure d'héritage est commencée. Si les jurés lui reconnaissent la crédibilité, la fortune Malefoy se trouvera sans héritier, elle deviendra donc bien de l'état. Durant la durée d'un procès, en théorie, les accusés gardent toujours leurs droits de sang. D'un autre côté la nouvelle loi sur les impardonnables stipule qu'aucun droit n'est accordé à l'accusé si l'on détient des preuves contre lui, ce qui est le cas ici. Les jurés m'ont chargé de vous en informer, et je pense qu'ils doivent avoir tous voté, à présent. Le verdict devrait tomber d'ici quelques minutes.

Sur ce, l'homme se dépêcha de quitter l'estrade, pour retourner vers la salle des débats. Drago crut s'évanouir. Une sueur froide mouillait son dos et l'angoisse le gagna complètement, il voulut porter sa main à sa gorge car il avait du mal à respirer mais ses bras restèrent emprisonnés par le sortilège. Une petite voix froide et calme en lui, et qui n'était peut-être pas vraiment la sienne, lui souffla que c'était la fin, sa mort à lui aussi. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir, il ne pouvait ni bouger ni résister, on ferait de lui ce qu'on voudrait. Les souvenirs de tortures qui l'avaient quitté depuis quelques semaines grâce au soutien distant que lui apportait son professeur remontèrent à son esprit, clairs et d'une ignoble précision, il sentait les crocs de Greyback dans son bras; les crocs qui se referment, et arrachent sa chair pour la mâcher puis l'avaler alors qu'il hurlait de douleur au sol, aveuglé par ses larmes. Il revoyait le visage de Zabini en proie à un fou rire sadique, ses yeux déments exorbités d'excitation et puis quelquechose - quoi? - de noir et métallique. Quelquechose de terrible et de scellé en lui auquel il n'avait pas accès. C'était cette chose noire et brumeuse -un souvenir tabou- qui créait en lui cette voix glacée qui le berçait, rassurante: "Finalement la mort n'est peut-être pas la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver. Le pire, je l'ai déjà vécu."

Soudain, il les vit. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Ses parents. Son coeur déjà malmené rata un nouveau battement. Sa mère le regardait avec dans les yeux une haine tenace. Lui savait qu'il la regardait pour la toute dernière fois. Il aurait voulu bloquer ses pensées, qu'on ne lui pose pas la question: "tu es triste ou soulagé que tes parents soient morts?" Il ne savait pas. Il se sentait vraiment trop faible.

Le juge remonta sur son estrade et posa sa main gauche sur le coffret contenant les baguettes.

-Mesdames et messieurs, après un long débat nous avons décidé des sentences que nous allions appliquer. Monsieur Lucius Malefoy et son épouse Narcissa Malefoy sont condamnés premièrement à la destruction de leurs baguettes...

Il ouvrit le coffret et en sortit deux baguettes, qu'il cassa en deux de ses propres mains, sous l'oeil horrifié de Drago.

- ... ensuite au baiser du détraqueur...

Drago ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. non, non, non... il hurlait mentalement, essayait de produire un brouhaha intérieur pour ne surtout pas entendre la voix de ses parents, leur derniers mots lucides. Mais le vacarme mental fut rompu par la voix forte et claire du juge qui reprit:

-... et enfin à séjourner à Azkaban à perpétuité.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et ne croisa pas le regard de sa mère: ses yeux étaient désormais dénués de regard, son âme avait quitté son corps.

...

Drago était gracié. Sa fortune ne lui était pas confisquée. Il était tellement ébranlé que le soulagement ne perça que très lentement dans son désordre sentimental. Tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers mois avait été long, difficile, insupportable. Sa seule réaction avait été l'hébétude et la stupeur. Il marchait machinalement , remontant les froids escaliers de pierre dans les entrailles du ministère; une nouveauté le poussait en avant malgré une certaine ivresse de fatigue. L'espoir. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une sensation agréable, ce n'était qu'un renversement des sens, comme les éclats d'un kaléïdoscope qui même s'ils forment des figures parfois belles, ne signifient jamais rien. C'était comme un rayon de chaleur perçant à travers un feuillage étouffant, dans l'épaisseur de son indifférence.

Il commença à mieux respirer lorsqu'il sentit la main de Remus se poser un instant sur son épaule. Un adulte veillait sur lui. Aveuglé par la clarté du grand hall, il eut un sursaut. Il sortait enfin d'un rêve sombre, d'un engourdissement funèbre. Les pensées du tribunal le firent frissonner. Il ne voulait pas mourir; cette voix qui venait de très loin, probablement de souffrances oubliées, l'avait bercé en l'affaiblissant. Cette découverte l'agaça: son orgueil refusait d'être contrôlé par quoi que ce soit; il se jura qu'à l'avenir, il se méfierait davantage.

Ils sortirent discrètement du ministère, Drago suivant Remus en silence à travers la ville qui s'éclairait avec la tombée du jour. Drago regardait ces bâtiments et commerces qu'ils ne connaissait pas avec dans le coeurla reconnaissance inculte d'un survivant, qui remercierait même le vent de souffler encore pour lui, le simple bonheur de pouvoir encore évoluer dans une ville, à l'air libre, baigné dans la lumière dorée du couchant qui arrondissait les angles, allongeait les ombres sur l'asphalte et versait sa dernière chaleur sur les hommes et les choses. Il y avait de l'amour dans ces paysages urbains qui perdaient de leur réalité sous les rayons striés de poussière, Drago le sentait, qui luttait contre son désir de mort.

Lentement, le soleil disparut derrière les usines, et la poussière prit une odeur humide. Ses fragiles sensations s'envolèrent, le livrant à nouveau à l'angoisse, le froid, la nuit. Tout était sinistre à présent. La terre noire était de celle dont on couvre les tombes et les angles des rues prenaient leur dimension honteuse de paravent pour belles de nuit. D'instinct, il enroula ses bras autour de lui pour se protéger d'une attaque éventuelle. Recomposant son masque d'autorité, il dit brusquementà Remus:

-Mais enfin que fait-on ici?

Celui-ci, visiblement fatigué, se retourna en souriant, parfaitement indifférent au ton militaire du jeune homme. Ils transplanèrent, soulagés, dans le château immense et familier de Poudlard.


	5. Episode 5

* * *

mot de l'auteur: Merci à toutes mes lectrices et éventuels lecteurs pour votre patience. Je bloque toujours au niveau du neuvième chapitre qui est le plus difficile à écrire mais pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et jour de l'an, je vous emmène avec Drago dans un hiver particulièrement rude et sombre, où notre beau Remus est encore une fois l'incarnation même du mâle, prêt à se battre comme un diable... contre qui? contre quoi? A vous de le découvrir...

bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils ne se virent pas du tout. Fin décembre, c'était l'exil de tous ceux qui avaient un endroit où rentrer, et leur solitude, qui aurait dû les rapprocher, les éloigna.

Drago s'abîmait progressivement dans les affres de la dépression. La nuit même du procès, de retour dans sa chambre aux cachots, il avait éclaté en sanglots incontrôlables et avait pleuré des heures sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Avaient suivi d'autres nuits sans sommeil, des jours sans appétit. Les fantômes dansaient autour de lui; son deuil semblait à jamais impossible puisqu'il les avait tués froidement. Il n'avait pas le droit de les pleurer, il leur en voulait trop, et il était responsable.

Il arpentait seul le château, profitant du calme des lieux pour promener sa peine qu'il cachait comme une blessure honteuse, si inconvenante sur son visage aristocratique. Il constata avec amertume que son vieil ennemi était lui aussi resté à Poudlard, accompagné comme à l'accoutumée de son rouquin trisomique et de la miss Granger. Un matin, alors qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque dans le but assez limité intellectuellement de s'y endormir sur le grimoire le moins passionnant possible (les révoltes gobbelines?), il se trouva face aux trois comparses, encore une fois en bloc parfait, de gauche à droite: Weasley, Potter, Granger.

- Malefoy, mais c'est le grand innocent! Comme c'est étrange cette innocence qui sort d'un coffre à Gringotts! J'espère que tu as encore de quoi vivre! La vie des braves gens est dure de nos jours.

Drago inspira profondément -condition nécessaire à une élocution lente- et articula:

- Pour les détails voyez avec mon avocat, qui a tenu a être bénévole. Vous le connaissez bien, il enseigne ici la défense contre les forces du mal.

L'expression d'elfe incrédule des gryffondors l'amusa un moment et puis il partit, les laissant à leur stupéfaction. Rapidement son sourire de satisfaction disparut et lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque, il lança son sac sur une table et retira un imposant grimoire des étagères pour se cacher derrière. Son visage avait changé, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, et la tristesse avait effacé son arrogance. Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul.

En vérité, le mois passant, les choses avaient évolué. L'hiver s'était installé et l'affaiblissait comme un poison glacial. Il entamait son déclin. Il allait de travers, tordu, désorienté dans son malheur, et les images vives de son tournis lui en cachaient l'issue. Face à cette curieuse maladie qui dévorait ses chairs, il n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa conquérir, le vide étant la seule chose rassurante à ses yeux.

Le vide ne dura pas. Le Poudlard Express recracha les hordes d'élèves indigestes qu'il avait avalés deux semaines auparavant et il fallut de nouveau se lever le matin, se fondre dans leur masse souffrante en espérant échapper aux contaminations, faire semblant d'être l'un d'eux, d'être là et d'aller vers quelque chose.

* * *

Remus ne pensait pas à lui. De son côté, les problèmes se multipliaient. En France une armée parallèle aux mangemorts s'était constituée depuis novembre et qui depuis peu menaçait la Grande Bretagne. Or, il était convaincu que quelqu'un à Poudlard renseignait ces forces françaises d'épuration, les "FFE". Il traquait jour et nuit les indices, n'importe quoi qui eut pu le mettre sur la voie, mais depuis des semaines, rien. Et pourtant, à moins d'envisager qu'un membre de l'Ordre ait trahi, tout poussait à croire que l'espion était dans le château même. Il reffusait de penser comme possible une trahison avant d'avoir épuisé toutes ses cartes ici. Cette nuit-là, après avoir arpenté chaque couloir de l'immense construction, éreinté, agacé, il n'était pas loin de basculer vers la seconde hypothèse.

Et ce froid me rendra fou grogna-t-il avant de s'enrouler dans les couvertures.

Nous étions en janvier,et un froid polaire, presque surnaturel régnait sur l' Angleterre. Et tandis que l'épais manteau neigeux enfermait élèves et enseignants dans un silence opaque et une promiscuité forcée, les tensions montaient. L'air vicié était saturé de calculs et de protestations. Les matches de Quidditch avaient dû être anullés jusqu'à nouvel ordre, l'équipe enseignante vivait un cauchemar de quarentaine, redoutant une possible attaque française, et les élèves se voyaient privés d'informations et de courrier, parce que les hibous s'étaient perdus dans des tempêtes de neige ou étaient morts de froid. Toutes les communications étaient coupées; ils étaient seuls au monde. La morosité gagnait donc lentement les lieux,et c'est pourquoi Remus ne prit pas conscience du mal être croissant de son élève qui se murait dans un silence de mort, blanc et dense, personnification ô combien fidèle du désespoir glacial du dehors.

* * *

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer à étudier comment se défendre contre un loup-garou.

Un frisson parcourrut les élèves surpris. Certains, mal à l'aise, se tordaient sur leur chaise. En effet, même si chacun connaissait sa lycanthropie, Remus était accepté par sa société sorcière. Il était apprécié par la majorité des élèves qui voyaient en lui un combattant courageux et un professeur accessible bien que parfois autoritaire. La perspective d'apprendre à faire du mal à un homme comme lui était déplaisante, déplacée. Des regards mornes s'échangeait dans les rangs.

- Qu'y a-t-il? C'est normal que je vous l'enseigne, c'est au programme. Le fait que j'en sois un ne m'autorise pas à vous laisser sans défense, car la plupart des loup-garous ne sont pas comme moi. Pour comprendre les loup-garous, il faut étudier le cicle de la lune. En théorie, en effet, un loup-garou n'est pas dangereux en dehors d'une fois par mois à peu près, ce qui explique les plaisanteries oiseuses sur la ressemblance entre les loup-garous et les femmes, que j'estime personnellement assez cavalières, et que je vous déconseille de tester sur moi.

Remus vérifia d'un coup d'oeil rapide la réaction de la classe. Ils avaient presque tous un sourire goguenard, les jeunes filles gênées riaient en silence. Il avait vu juste: savoir faire de l'humour au bon moment permet de mettre les autres en confiance. Le cours pouvait commencer.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche, il sentait sa gorge s'assécher. La situation était assez scabreuse, malsaine. Insensiblement, il commença à lire d'une voix plus étoufée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il bloquait:

- pour le... meurtre, je crois que je vais vous laisser lire ça tout seuls dans votre livre, je suppose que vous comprendrez pourquoi. Bon récapitulons: Qui peut me dire quand un loup-garou a le plus de chance de se montrer iritable et violent en dehors de la pleine lune? Drago?

Heu.... Drago? On est en cours, là.

Drago, réveille toi...

Remus s'avança vers la table de Drago, soudain très inquiet. Il lui secoua délicatement le bras mais Drago n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le froid serpent de l'angoisse glissa dans le dos de Remus:

-Fais pas le con, bordel, réveille-toi!

Alarmé, à genoux, Remus prit dans ses bras le corps fragile de Drago qui lui parut léger, trop léger. Sans ajouter un mot il le cala contre lui et se leva avec précaution comme s'il risquait de le briser en mille morceaux puis sortit le plus vite possible de la salle, abandonnant ses élèves, pour le transporter à l'infirmerie. Il allongea Drago sur un lit et hurla le nom de l'infirmière, qui apparut aussitôt, tremblante, effrayée par ce cri autoritaire.

- Inanition, dit-elle après alors lancé un charme de diagnostic à Drago.

- Et précisément, ça veut dire quoi?

- Qu'il est certainement en dépression, et qu'il n'a rien avalé depuis longtemps. D'après ce que je peux voir il passe son temps à dormir et c'est un signe de trouble profond. Pour tout vous dire son cas est préoccupant, il ne lui faudra que quelques jours pour se remettre physiquement mais s'il continue à côtoyer la mort ainsi je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai toujours trouvé immoral de donner des potions de joie aux malades. Quand les effets s'estompent ils se sentent désespérés, et leurs pulsions suicidaires, qu'ils ressentent dans les derniers retranchements de la douleur ou de la tristesse, remontent plus violemment.

Remus quitta madame Pomfresh la mort dans l'âme. Il avait commencé à protéger Drago et puis... Il n'avait servi à rien, encore une fois. Ce fut comme si sa salive se mettait à geler et qu'une main de fer broyait son cerveau dans un jet de sang aveuglant. Il se détestait tant en cet instant d'avoir été égocentrique que ses genoux menacaient de fléchir sous le choc. Il voulut hurler sa douleur. Sa douleur, oui, car les blessures de Drago étaient siennes, il les avaient laissées béantes. Cet enfant, Drago, était en train de mourir sous ses yeux à cause de sa bêtise. De rage il envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le mur de pierre en face de lui.

-c'est la lune montante, on dirait?

Remus se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait le professeur Slughorn, son ennemi intime dans le corps professoral. Il remplaçait le professeur Rogue abattu par Voldemort, et Remus était obligé de boire les potions tue-loup qu'il préparait. Il le soupçonnait de surdoser délibérément le poison. Slughorn lui rendait bien son animosité , à laquelle il ajoutait la vulgarité et la médisance, le nommant "animal domestique" à plusieurs reprises.

Remus était fatigué de devoir cohabiter avec cet homme nuisible. Un jour ou l'autre il l'obligerait à boire son tue-loup.

Slughorn se plaisait à afficher son mépris et à le provoquer dans l'évident espoir de le pousser à commettre un acte illégal. L'idée d'un duel avec le maître des potions était certes séduisante, mais Remus, en homme raisonnable et occupé, l'avait laissé le malmener jusqu'ici. Il était trop malheureux pour se mettre véritablement en colère. Il poussa un long soupir, le temps étant toujours un facteur déterminant dans la hiérarchie entre les hommes, puis, lentement, il se pencha vers Slughorn et lui souffla d'une voix vibrante de mélodrame: " Je n'aimerais pas être comme vous. Vous êtes SI commun, SI veule, et SI malhonnête." Puis, montant d'un cran dans l'emphase pathéthique,prenant un air de commisération absolue, il posa sa main ensanglantée sur l'épaule de son collègue: "Je vous plains. Nul doute que ce doit être difficile à vivre."

Il le laissa écumant de rage dans son mutisme d'homme offensé, incappable d'admettre qu'il s'était fait insulter par un loup-garou. Tout en regagnant sans hâte son appartement, Remus regardait d'un oeil sombre le sang couler de ses phalanges sur les dalles des couloirs. Le bruit infime du liquide tombant sur la pierre semblait sonner l'enclenchement d'un compte à rebours secret. Dehors, des révolutions pourraient se produire, le pays pourrait être envahi ou se battre, les familles survivre ou s'enfuir, ils n'en sauraient rien. Et au rythme ou allaient les choses, quand la neige fondrait enfin et permettrait l'accès au château, il ne trouveraient que les restes des ses habitants réduits à s'entre tuer. Le temps est déréglé, pensa-t-il. et ça n'a rien de naturel. Nous ne savons absolument rien et nous allons peut-être tous mourir.

Recroquevillé dans son lit, prostré et davantage enseveli que bordé sous les couvertures qui ne le réchauffaient pas, Remus avait les yeux grand ouverts. Il regardait, ivre de sommeil mais prisonnier de son intranquillité, le cadran de sa montre dont l'aiguille pointait sur le deux. Il était trop agité pour dormir. Toutes ses obsessions étaient aiguisées par le froid et il était livré à leur tyranie. Après s'être retourné mille fois dans son cocon gelé, comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'insister, agacé et frissonnant, il envoya valser l'édredon inutile et s'habilla rapidement avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs. Ce fut l'effort physique de sa course-poursuite nocturne avec l'ennemi invisible qui le ranima. Il arpenta les couloirs, fouilla les escaliers, les salles de classe, les passages secrets, déterminé comme jamais à se battre contre l'incompréhensible.

Usant les dalles à force de faire les cents pas devant la tapisserie de la salle sur demande, il ressentait une pointe de découragement. Il était exténué, tournait en rond ici depuis quatre heures et sa main blessée lui faisait mal. Il ne remarqua pas le subtil passage de la nuit naturelle à l'obscurité du jour, mais petit à petit des lampes s'allumèrent autour de lui annonçant un officiel lever de soleil. On en était à simuler la lumière,à cause de cette neige vicieuse qui obstruait les fenêtres, et personne à part lui ne semblait prêter attention à ces symptômes funestes. S'il ne trouvait pas au plus vite la source de tout cela, les conséquences pourraient être dramatiques. Cepandant, il résolut d' agir discrètement car il fallait absolument que le coupable commette une erreur. Quand il descendit dans la grande salle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, il salua cordialement ses collègues et Harry, avant de s' effondrer, ses bras en oreiller sur la table des professeurs, entre Flitwick et Chourave à qui sa sieste permirent une conversation fascinante - selon eux, cela va de soi. Quand la cloche sonna une seconde fois, une idée avait germé dans son demi-sommeil et un sourire fendit enfin son visage: Harry.


	6. Episode 6

**Bonjour à toi, lecteur! Merci infiniment pour ton indulgence et ta fidélité. Si tu es nouveau: merci d'être venu jusqu'ici!**

**mes excuses d'avance:** parce que ce chapitre est assez court, j'en ai conscience. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le suivant est déjà écrit et je vais essayer de le poster le plus vite possible!

**résumé de**** l****'épisode précédent:** Drago a cessé de s'alimenter et s'est effondré en cours de défense. Un froid surnaturel a envahi Poudlard, coupant complètement l'école du monde extérieur. Personne ne peut y entrer ni en sortir. Pourquoi? Vous finirez par le découvrir...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Ma carte et ma cape? Sans vouloir vous offenser, professeur, vous ne voudriez pas en plus la baguette de sureau, la pierre de vie, ma cicatrice et mon balai?

Remus prit sur lui. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Mais il y a quelques avantages incontestables à être le supérieur hiérarchique de quelqu'un.

- Harry, tu ne sembles pas comprendre que je ne te pose pas la question. J'ai besoin de la carte, qui d'ailleurs m'appartient plus qu'à toi et de ta cape, que ton père m'aurait prêtée sans hésiter. Apporte-les moi tout à l'heure, pas demain, le temps presse et non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi - ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard de l'adolescent..

Entre ses paupières mi-closes il suivit vaguement la silhouette s'éloignant vers la tour d'astronomie, l'esprit accaparé par l'élaboration d'un plan. Il allait utiliser une fonctionnalité de la carte que Harry ignorait.

Pour lui, le froid qui régnait dans le château ne pouvait décemment être naturel. Il était si puissant qu'il blessait la peau et abrutissait l'esprit. Quelqu'un, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, avait orchestré cela.

Soulagé de n'être plus enfermé par l'indécision, il s'endormit là où il se trouvait, c'est à dire à même le sol gelé d'un couloir.

* * *

- Vous faites peine mon bon ami! Permettez-moi de vous aider à vous relever.

- Aïe!

- Oh pardon! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à votre main, cher collègue?

- Binns, je suis content que ce soit vous et pas cette ordure de Slughorn. Pour ma main, oh c'est personnel et ça n'a pas grande importance. Par contre, je me suis endormi ici et ça c'est étrange.

- Est-ce que vous auriez des troubles du sommeil? Je dois vous dire qu'en ce moment j'ai moi-même quelques difficultés à m'endormir. Je crois que c'est dû à cet hiver, qui me paraît plus rigoureux qu'à l'habitude.

Quel euphémisme! songea Remus. Il annonça pour la forme son intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie ce que Binns jugea raisonnable et fit mine de prendre congé.

Quand le professeur d'histoire de la magie eut le dos tourné, Remus marmonna un « oubliettes! » et le regarda du coin de l'œil s'immobiliser, toucher son menton d'un air dubitatif et s'écrier en l'apercevant: bonjour cher collègue!

C'était peut-être un coup bas, mais tant qu'il ne saurait pas contre qui il se battait, il préférait ne négliger aucune précaution.

Après avoir poussé derrière lui la porte de l'infirmerie il confia sa main à madame Pomfresh qui la plongea dans une sorte de guéridon contenant une substance visqueuse et très froide, en ayant la délicatesse - ou la prudence - de ne poser aucune question. Le liquide gélatineux s'enroulait perpétuellement autour de sa main comme s'il s'était agi d'un nid de couleuvres ou pire, de longues larves suçant ses plaies. Remus se fit la remarque que décidément, il tenait la médecine en horreur mais dut bien admettre son utilité lorsqu'il ressortit sa main intacte au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure. Apercevant le lit de Drago, il fut surpris de le voir exactement tel qu'il l'avait quitté la veille.

-Il ne s'est pas réveillé? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière

- Il aurait pu, mais je préfère le soigner quand il dort, alors je lui donne du sommeil sans rêves.

Elle montra une petite fiole contenant ce qui semblait être de l'encre bleue. Une potion que rêvaient d'apprendre beaucoup d' élèves. Quand elle fut partie, Remus s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Drago et le regarda dormir longtemps, avant de se perdre dans de douloureuses considérations sur la mauvaise foi ministérielle dans laquelle même Mac Gonnagall semblait se complaire. Quelques heures plus tôt, un mot de la directrice l'avait choqué au point qu'il l'avait braquée. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick lui expliquait son désarroi de ne plus recevoir la gazette ni aucun courrier. La directrice hochait la tête mais avait ajouté avec une philosophie bon marché que ceci permettait au moins de ne pas apprendre de nouvelle mort. Soudain tout à fait réveillé, Remus s'était redressé et sa baguette effleurait la nuque de la directrice, son bras tendu au dessus de Flitwick. Cette scène s'était déroulée en un battement de cils et personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Slughorn, son sourire douceâtre de courtisan vissé sur sa bouche comme une rose morte à la boutonnière d'un assassin, avait alors fait une remarque sarcastique à propos du sang plus que chaud des loups-garous, mais Remus était demeuré inébranlable, statufié en sa posture d'attaque, et un silence pesant, où la stupéfaction laissait place à la peur, s'était installé sur la surface polie de la table, jusqu'à ce que Remus prononce d'une voix impitoyable son blâme à la face de celle qui l'avait gravement déçu: « De telles paroles dans la bouche d'un enfant sont condamnables. Dans la vôtre, elles sont impardonnables. » Il n'avait pas cherché de soutien dans les regards de ses collègues complaisants que les craintes confuses asservissaient davantage de jour en jour. S'il devait se battre seul pour défendre son intégrité morale qui aux yeux de tous n'était qu'arrogance et caprice, il le ferait. Tous avaient été ébranlés par la guerre, avaient perdu des êtres chers, et souhaitaient oublier. Les catastrophes délirantes les caressaient, les inclinant vers le tombeau et leurs bouches extatiques ne demandaient qu'une autre coupe d'oubli pour s'effondrer ivres, vierges de toute responsabilité. Remus, lui, considérait cette attitude comme une négation immorale de l'histoire. Ils refusaient de voir autre chose que la paix officielle dont s'enorgueillissait le ministère. C'était oublier le nombre de tueurs en liberté qui certainement restructuraient leur mouvement et revenait à occulter que les massacres avaient été délocalisés, que le conflit s'étendait de l'autre côté de la manche, décimant aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans les critères esthétiques d'un groupe de fanatiques se faisant appeler F.F.E., et que, par un effet de boomerang, il était sur le point d'éclater à nouveau en Grande Bretagne, sans que personne ne s'interpose. Chacun souhaitait croire que la mort du Lord signifiait la fin de l'ère noire et ils préféraient brûler leurs prunelles, plutôt que de voir l'évidence.

Une voix rauque le tira de ses réflexions:

-Vous?

Remus baissa la tête et fut surpris de constater que Drago s'était réveillé, le fixant de ses yeux gris, couleur de la pluie torrentielle et des métaux lourds. Ce regard à la beauté voilée de sommeil était un impudique aveu de faiblesse. Et Remus tomba; il fut entraîné par le cœur dans un océan magnifique, touchant et morbide. Il découvrait là, derrière les yeux immobiles de Drago, une sorte de pureté qu'il n'accepterait pas. Jamais. Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, et sans en connaître l'origine exacte, une colère incompréhensible le submergea et il hurla:

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Qu'aurais-je dû vous dire? Ma vie ne vous concerne pas.

- C'est FAUX! Et pour quelqu'un qui a tenté de te sauver la vie, c'est assez blessant!

Drago s'impatienta:

- Mais, enfin, pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à vouloir me sauver? Qui a dit qu'il fallait me sauver? Vous ai-je demandé...

Mais alors même que sa voix se faisait plus forte, portée par l'indignation, et que ses poumons se chargeaient d'air, sa gorge se noua et des perles brûlantes vinrent humilier ses yeux. Il s'étouffa dans ses larmes. Ses bras l'enfermaient comme un étau, camouflant piètrement sa douleur. Il aurait voulu disparaître, mais n'avait même pas la force de se retourner. Il fut reconnaissant à Remus qui les avait entourés d' une bulle de silence. Après avoir lancé le sortilège, Remus prit une grande inspiration et avoua:

-Je crois que j'ai eu la même enfance que toi. Ma mère, comme la tienne, me torturait, même si sa technique était différente. J'ai mis longtemps avant de pouvoir vivre normalement, mais je pense l'avoir mérité, et tu le mérites aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai promis de te protéger. Et je te protégerai même de toi.

Ces quelques phrases brisèrent définitivement quelque chose en Drago, et les eaux sales de sa peine l'envahirent, il s'épuisa à pleurer le peu d'humidité que contenait son corps vide, la tête contre l'épaule de Remus qui tentait de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur.

- Drago, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait envie, à manger ou alors un livre? demanda Remus quand Drago se fut calmé.

- C'est gentil de me proposer un livre, admit Drago, qui ne savait plus bien comment il devait se comporter avec lui. Mais je m'en passerai. Merci. Je... Je vais dormir. Et à vous voir, vous devriez en faire autant.

Ça, j'aimerais bien songea Remus. Mais son programme était légèrement différent.

* * *

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue saluèrent le dernier des maraudeurs:

_Menteur! tu es animé des plus pures intentions du monde, Lunard. Nous t'écoutons._

J'ai besoin de surveiller le château car je sais que quelqu'un intrigue d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tout le monde est suspect. Je demande la mise en état d'urgence de la carte.

_A votre service, monseigneur Lunard._

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle nuit sans repos commença pour Remus. Invisible, transi dans les couloirs gelés, il partit à la découverte des activités nocturnes de ses semblables, et sa fierté masculine fut mise à rude épreuve dans ce rôle de voyeur. L'intimité des autres ne l'intéressait nullement, il était un homme sérieux que la légèreté ne séduisait guère. Aux alentours de minuit ,malgré la température absurde qui y régnait, les couloirs étaint trop fréquentés pour qu'il puisse surveiller tous les passants, mais il n'y avait aucune cohérence entre les déambulations de chacun: des rendez-vous amoureux, des vols, des duels, mais aucun rassemblement. Remus avait la confirmation de son intuition: s'il y avait une âme coupable parmi ces points rouges luisant sur le parchemin, elle agissait seule.

Tremblant de froid dans ce qui aurait dû être l'aube, ressentant des picotements aux yeux, ses membres ankylosés, jetant un ultime regard sur les amants tardifs qui se séparaient à contrecœur, il s'accorda de dormir au moins trois heures, juste avant le début des cours, supposant que personne ne sortirait de son dortoir à une heure aussi improbable.

Il but sa maigre nuit à grandes gorgées, comme un soldat avide arpentant une contrée hostile, un désert sec et glacial. Il avalait en coupable la plus minime, la plus innocente des consolations.

Ses paupières, compatissantes sentinelles, ne laissèrent rien filtrer de la lueur rouge qu'émanait près de lui un parchemin usé plié en quatre. Un point brillant s'éloignait silencieusement de la partie féminine du dortoir des Serdaigle.

* * *

_ A suivre..._

**Vos critiques, questions, suppositions, tout cela m'intéresse!**

** J'aime les reviews, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrai toujours avec joie et dans les plus brefs délais.**


	7. Episode 7

**_Bonjour mes chers lecteurs!!!_**

**Je suis très très en retard, j'en suis désolée! J'avais bien des excuses mais qui ça intéresse?**

**Allez, voici la suite des aventures de Drago et Remus! **

**Pardon pour le long suspense, mais je vous assure que c'est necessaire pour moi, sinon à mes yeux leur amour n'aurait aucun sens...**

**Dans ce chapitre, je vous offre: **

**- des révélations exclusives sur le passé de Remus (tragique, évidemment.)**

**- un nouveau personnage qui offre des indices pour la suite**

**- un Drago Malefoy pas si innocent que cela...**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Remus tint compagnie à Drago dès qu'il avait un moment de libre. Ses jours étaient consacrés à l'éducation et aux visites à Drago et ses nuits sacrifiées à la traque de l'ennemi, qui se révélait toujours infructueuse. Il était de plus en plus fatigué et irritable malgré les potions qu'il avalait pour se passer de sommeil et se réchauffer. Le poison lui maintenait les yeux ouverts mais il provoquait des crampes et des tremblements, que Remus passait sur le compte de la température.

Un jour qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, une main sèche se posa sur son épaule, et une voix assortie à la main prononça en détachant chaque syllabe:

- Remus Lupin?

Remus se retourna lentement, avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante, et soupira en reconnaissant la silhouette droite qui se dressait là, l'escarpin agacé battant le sol de pierre glacée.

-Votre attitude à l'égard de Drago Malefoy me paraît déplacée, commença la directrice qui ne s'encombrait jamais de détours. Je crois comprendre que vous voyez chez lui une ressemblance avec vos propres souffrances, et que dans votre grande bonté vous voulez le protéger, mais vous outrepassez votre rôle. Parfois vous ressemblez tant à Potter que vous en êtes désespérant. D'ailleurs cet enfant a besoin qu'on le laisse tranquille, il est grand temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités.

-Minerva...., souffla Remus, contenant à grand-peine son emportement. Est-ce que vos parents vous ont fait subir des vexations physiques ou vous ont blessée quand vous étiez petite?

-Euh, non. admit-elle, décontenancée.

- Alors ne prétendez pas me comprendre! Et ne prétendez pas savoir ce dont il a besoin!

Sur quoi après un second soupir bruyant, il referma sur lui la porte de l'infirmerie, en songeant qu'il aimerait bien se coucher là un moment, pour échapper quelques jours à ses devoirs écrasants et à sa lutte incessante contre le reste du monde. Mais à peine eut-il formulé ce souhait honteux qu'il fut assailli par la culpabilité, et se gifla pour faire bonne mesure. La douleur amena à ses yeux des perles microscopiques que la fatigue morale n'avait pas encore libérées et il se frotta les yeux nerveusement, avant de s'avancer vers le bureau.

Madame Pomfresh était pessimiste. Drago n'avait aucun problème physique; il se laissait mourir, pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait:

-Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Il ne s'est jamais plaint de rien mais refuse catégoriquement que je le touche. Il est très lucide quand à son état, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Qu'a-t-il pu vivre pour que....

Remus, lui, savait parfaitement, et fut agacé par cette curiosité:

- Ce n'est pas la question. Votre métier est de soigner, que vos patients le veuillent ou non, je me trompe? Alors contentez-vous de le remettre sur pied. A moins que ce ne soit trop compliqué pour vous? Si c'est au dessus de vos forces ayez au moins le cran de le dire, et je m'en occuperai.

En réalité, il espérait qu'elle refuserait, car elle était compétente. Mais son instinct guerrier le poussait à la tester dans la mesure où il ne désirait s'entourer que de personnes de confiance.

- Hé là! Pour qui me prenez-vous? Je ne suis pas si faible, merci! Je m'en occupe de votre... votre protégé!

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, aucun des deux ne cédant face à l'autre, et Remus sourit:

-Je vois que vous avez de la personnalité. C'est parfait.

Content de déléguer une partie de ses devoirs, il se rendit en classe. Les première années l'attendaient à leurs places en se serrant les uns contre les autres sans douceur et le bruit de leurs disputes s'étouffa comme un rêve à son entrée. Un calme studieux s'installa et bientôt la voix rauque du loup-garou emplit les murs, répercutée par le pieux frottement des plumes sur le parchemin.

* * *

Vers dix heures, un jeune homme frappa timidement à la porte de l'infirmerie, une pile de livres dans les bras. Comme personne ne vint lui ouvrir, il entra et balaya la pièce du regard, l'air de se demander s'il était au bon endroit. Quand il aperçut Drago, un sourire de soulagement fendit son visage et il alla le réveiller.

- Humm? Qui êtes-vous?

- Lucas.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom.

-Mais si! Et tu peux me tutoyer, on est camarades!

Drago ne comprenait pas bien ce que cet intrus jovial lui voulait, mais il commençait déjà à l'agacer. Malgré tout, devant la moue boudeuse du "camarade", il admit volontiers qu'il était inoffensif et le laissa continuer:

-Je suis à côté de toi dans tous les cours, alors tu m'as forcément remarqué, même si tu aimes la solitude. Alors comme tu es malade, je suis venu t'apporter les cours, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais parce que je suis français alors je ne connais pas Poudlard.

« J'aime la solitude, moi? » Drago était surpris de constater qu'il existait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un alors que lui s'était à peine rendu compte de la présence insignifiante du jeune français. Mais il ne put réfléchir davantage, car l'autre, apparemment ravi de pouvoir enfin lui parler, avait commencé à se présenter. Par politesse il accepta de l'écouter, mais trois heures plus tard, quand la cloche sonna une heure, ils étaient encore en train de discuter, de plaisanter ensemble. D'un geste ingénu, le jeune Lucas se frappa le front et s'exclama:

- Il faut que je me dépêche sinon Slughorn me tuera! A bientôt!

En trois petites heures, Drago s'était fait ce qu'il convient d'appeler un camarade. Les yeux grands ouverts,bras repliés autour de son corps, il put prendre son temps pour théoriser le surnaturel d'une complicité si soudaine. Parce que tout de même, il avait besoin de penser. Il croyait peu à ce genre de relations superficielles mais était cependant en mesure de comprendre les avantages qu'il en retirerait. Lucas lui avait narré la vie de l'étudiant type de Beauxbâtons avec beaucoup d'humour, mais ces anecdotes d'adolescent ne l'intéressaient pas. Ce qu'il avait retenu, c'était surtout le fait qu'ils étudiaient la médicomagie. Quand Lucas avait vu la lumière scintiller dans ses yeux gris, il lui avait promis de lui montrer ses cours.

L'espoir, cette intrusion de lumière, lui donna la force de se retourner, et il aperçut sur sa table de nuit un plat d'argent ciselé contenant de beaux fruits et des biscuits raffinés. Il sut immédiatement d'où cela venait et déglutit difficilement. « Je te protégerai même de toi. » Les mots parfois restent gravés dans la mémoire avec force, légers et dangereux comme des maladies. Ils travaillent le cœur de ceux qui sont prêts à croire, qui les accueillent naïvement. Luttant contre son dégoût, claquant des dents en extrayant son bras maigre des couvertures, il prit un petit gâteau et le porta à ses lèvres en se maudissant.

Par quelle faiblesse de l'âme s'empressait-il de se blesser une nouvelle fois! Les yeux de Remus avaient un éclat emprunt de violence. « Je te protégerai. » C'était davantage une menace qu'une promesse. Drago avait appris très jeune à croire aux menaces. Maintenant, il en avait besoin. Il s'abandonnait à ce besoin impérieux, minable, humain de faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, tout en condamnant intérieurement cette démission de la volonté.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Drago sortait de l'infirmerie. Du moins en franchit-il le seuil, et s'en éloigna-t-il d'une dizaine de pas lorsqu'il vit un homme s'y précipiter, dos courbé. Reconnaissant son professeur de défense, il fit demi-tour, et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, poussé par la curiosité, rentra à nouveau dans la pièce blanche.

Lupin était torse nu et il lui tournait le dos. Il était assis sur une chaise et madame Pomfresh lui parlait, debout à ses côtés. Un lit à baldaquin se dressait entre eux et Drago de telle façon que celui-ci pouvait voir le dos de son professeur ,dont la peau, parcourue de tremblements, semblait bleuir de froid, et le buste de l'infirmière, tout en étant invisible pour les deux.

L'infirmière prit la parole:

- Qui vous a fait ça?

- Slughorn. Il a empoisonné ma potion tue-loup, une fois de plus.

- Une fois de trop, on dirait. Vous pouvez vous lever?

Trouvant un appui stable, il tenta péniblement de se relever, mes ses bras musculeux, épais, d'ordinaire puissants, étaient vides de force et il tomba lourdement en se cognant contre le bord en bois de la chaise. Il était éparpillé au sol comme un objet inutilisable.

« Slughorn a bien l'intention de me tuer », confia-t-il. « Au début, je pensais que me nuire lui suffisait, mais au vu des évènements, il est certain que tant que je vivrai il augmentera les doses. Très sincèrement je ne suis pas sûr de survivre la prochaine fois. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un d'autre me prépare cette potion, sans quoi je serai contraint de boire la sienne. »

Drago n'attendit pas la suite de la conversation, il en savait assez et s'éclipsa discrètement. N'ayant pas pour idée de laisser mourir son professeur sous ses yeux, il résolut d'agir. Il était le meilleur élève de sa classe et certainement de l'école en potions. Il connaissait les remèdes, les poisons, les liants, les germes toxiques, les incantations; il savait le maniement de la baguette lors des potions de guérison, la concentration extrême lors de la confection des élixirs puissants, le mouvement de couteau qui fait taire le cri des mandragores et ceux du hachoir à graines, il pouvait réciter par cœur les significations des couleurs des potions et régler la chaleur de son feu au degré près.

Dans un premier temps, il descendit dans son dortoir. Sa chambre, restée close durant tout le mois de janvier qu'il avait subi dans un lit d'infirmerie, sentait le renfermé. L'humidité rendait plus désagréable encore le froid ambiant. Vêtu de son uniforme d'hiver et enveloppé d'un épais manteau doublé de fourrure importé de Durmstrang, il ne voyait pas comment se protéger davantage. Les riches et lourdes tapisseries couvrant les murs, brodées d'argent et incrustées d'émeraudes et d'olivines, étaient raidies par le givre et le sol était gelé par endroits. Drago dut enjamber les plaques glissantes, que ses _incendio_ répétés ne faisaient pas fondre, et installa son matériel de potion, fort heureusement gardé intact dans un coffret parfaitement étanche. Deux heures plus tard, il glissa dans sa poche d'épaisse fourrure une fiole contenant un liquide qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'encre bleue, et il sortit une autre, préparée à l'avance en cas de besoin, d'une belle teinte dorée.

Il se rendit directement à la bibliothèque où il eut le plaisir de trouver sa première victime telle qu'il l'avait prévu, attablée seule, sans témoin. Il s'assit en face d'elle, les deux fioles se heurtant faiblement, produisant un tintement de verre perceptible de lui seul. Début du premier acte.

- Malefoy! s'exclama durement Hermione. Quel bon vent t'amène?

- Chut! S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas aussi méchamment sans raison... Hermione.

Hermione le regarda d'un air complètement abasourdi. En face, Drago baissait les yeux et semblait mal à l'aise.

- Mais enfin que me veux-tu? demanda-t-elle d'une voix adoucie mais méfiante.

- Je... j'aurais voulu te dire quelque chose mais si tu as compris et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je le dise, je m'en vais et on n'en parle plus, d'accord?

« J'ai bien fait de baisser la tête » songea-t-il. « Si elle voyait mon sourire ça serait certainement moins convaincant. »

- Exprime-toi clairement, je ne comprends rien à ton charabia.

- C'est à dire... ce n'est pas facile à dire. Même si c'est évident pour moi, je ne trouve pas les mots...Hermione, je... tu me plais beaucoup... c'est plus que ça, je te trouve... magnifique.

Il avait failli s'étouffer en prononçant le mot "magnifique". Pouvait-on être plus loin de la réalité? Il faisait des efforts, mimant l'attente angoissée avec brio. Il déglutit et se focalisa sur des pensées désagréables pour rester pitoyable, car telle était l'attitude de l'amoureux transi qu'il s'efforçait d'interpréter. Hermione affichait une moue mi-outrée mi-dégoûtée qui lui allait fort mal et cracha, avec toute la véhémence caractéristique de sa maison:

- Malefoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle, je m'en vais! Et n'essaie pas de me suivre!

Drago se redressa quand elle fut suffisamment éloignée de la bibliothèque et lança un _accio _en direction de sa tête. Quelques cheveux vinrent discrètement lui tomber dans la main. Elle ne s'approcherait plus de la bibliothèque avant un très long moment. Sans Hermione, la voie était libre vers sa seconde victime.

Il avala le polynectar, préservé magiquement du gel, en songeant qu'il avait eu de la chance qu' Hermione réagisse aussi impulsivement qu'il l'avait prévu, sinon... il préférait ne même pas y penser! Grossièrement travesti par un sort de couture qu'il maîtrisait moyennement, il versa la potion de sommeil dans un jus de citrouille qu'il offrit à Madame Pince. Aucune résistance ne lui fut opposée. Il put donc retourner le panneau à l'entrée et verrouiller la salle, pendant que la vieille bibliothécaire glissait derrière son comptoir en heurtant l'arrête des livres qu'elle étiquetait quelques minutes plus tôt, sans pour autant risquer de se réveiller avant au moins treize heures d'un sommeil de plomb. Il avait la journée entière et toute la nuit pour fouiller la réserve. Il était déterminé à obtenir la recette de la potion tue-loup le jour même.

* * *

**RAR:**

**une precheuse du mouton vert:** effectivement je suis exceptionellement lente dans ma construction de l'histoire puisque si on n'est intéressé que par la romance, dans ce cas, tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent n'est qu'un préambule. Pourtant, la partie politique et suspense m'intéresse beaucoup, et je voulais la développer tout au long de l'histoire. On peut d'ailleurs considérer qu'il y a deux histoires, qui se rejoignent. Mais cela sera sans doute plus clair dans un ou deux chapitres!

**sayran:** tes déductions me semblent ma foi très perspicaces! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur mon style, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Je vous le jure, au prochain chapitre, il y aura enfin un peu d'action.**

**(enfin, je vais faire mon possible.)**

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
